


After the end

by thegreatblondebalrogslayer



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Highlander References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatblondebalrogslayer/pseuds/thegreatblondebalrogslayer
Summary: After the explosion of the Oculus, Leonard Snart is lost and must find his way out along with himself.





	After the end

Leonard Snart was lost. Adrift. Overboard. It didn't matter how one said it, he was royally screwed. He wasn't so much lost in the way a camper would be lost, it was more of a temporal lost. He, Leonard Snart robber of ATMs was lost in time and space. He was also dead.

Both of these things would normally be troubling to him if he didn't feel like for the first time in the longest time, he could just breathe. Things were calm here, wherever here was. If it even was. He felt like he was in Rivendel. Yes, he'd read Tolkien, he was a thief and a nerd sue him. In Rivendel, much like this place, it seemed as if time was on hold. 

Things were calm and peaceful. After a few minutes, or years he couldn't be sure, he decided he hated it. The longer he stayed, the more he felt himself slip away. He began to forget who he was. He wanted out. But how could he get out of somewhere if there wasn't even a place to get out of? He couldn't use any of his senses. It wasn't as if he was suddenly blind or deaf, he knew that there was nothing around him to see or hear even if he could see it.

He stayed there for a long time. Short time? Who knew. Until, he tried something novel. He tried to walk. He wasn't sure he had legs but somehow he knew he was moving.

He kept going, not sure if he even should. What if there was something out there? 'It doesn't matter, you're dead.' He thought to himself. He was dead right? He couldn't be sure. He continued on for ages until... There! He could see something in the dark.

It looked like a light house? It was poetic, he was lost in this place and all of the sudden a light house appears to guide his way. He had no choice but to go to it.

It seemed like every step he took toward it took a decade. As he moved forward he tried to remember. Remember how he'd died. Who his family was. His friends. Who he was. He couldn't remember. He started to panic.

Suddenly the light house disappeared. "No!" He shouted in despair. He almost gave in but then he something else appeared out of the darkness.

It was a woman. She was so real looking he tried to reach out to her but he couldn't touch her. He wanted to cry. He knew he recognized her but he didn't know how. She was beautiful but terribly sad. He wanted to hug her.

He followed her into the darkness. She seemed to age as they went along. She interacted with other people he knew he'd never met. Until, she met a man. He didn't know who this man was but he knew he'd hated him before. The man convinced the woman to run away with him.

He tried to tell her not to, but she couldn't hear him. She took his hand and he followed behind them.

The couple aged a little. The woman looked exhausted, she had rings around her eyes. He knew if he could see under her clothes she would have several bruises. When she looked at the man he could see the anger in her eyes. But she wouldn't leave him. She was trapped, bound by what grew within her. 

They aged again. Her stomach was a bulge as she lay on a hospital bed. She screamed and gripped a nurses hand. The man was standing off to the side as if he hadn't been there for this particular event. Len knew he hadn't been. The women cried out a last final breath as she finally gave birth.

She whisperer a name to the nurse, but she was so quiet he couldn't hear her. She looked so frail and tired. The abuse her body had sustained along with the rigors of labor had taken to much out of her. She struggled to keep her eyes open as she looked down at her son. She smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead. She lay her head back and closed her eyes for the last time.

The nurses leapt into action but he knew they couldn't save her. She was gone and he felt alone again. He cried silently.

He moved to where the baby had been set. It was crying of course. He looked down on it with pity. The kid's life was only going to continue down hill from there.

He moved forward. He wanted to stop but he couldn't. 

Out of the void, a new scene began. It was the same child from before but now he was 4 or 5. He waited up for his father to read him a story, but his father wouldn't come home for hours. And when he did it would be with alcohol on his breath and a clenched fist.

He closed his eyes and moved forward, there was nothing he could do. It had already happened.

The boy was now 8 years old. His father had a new girlfriend. He liked her but she was smart enough to leave as soon as she found out what his father was. She apologized for leaving him, and tried to get help but no one could prove anything. Not long after she'd gone and the investigations had ended, his father had told him, gloating, that she'd had an accident and had died. He didn't she'd a tear for her until he was alone in his room. He'd promised to himself he'd never ask anyone for help again.

He kept going.

A few years later, his father had another girlfriend. This one was foolish, she'd known who the boys father was but she hadn't cared. She didn't care much for the boy, but she hadn't been cruel to him either. She gave him the greatest gift anyone had ever given him. A sister. Then she'd left too. 

He was left alone to raise an infant. He hadn't minded so much. She was the best thing in his life. 

Len kept moving. Years past.

The boy was now a teenager and his sister five or six. The boy often skipped school. Who else would take care of his sister if not for him. At times when their father was gone they'd sneak out to the local library when the boy would teach his sister how to read. He would learn through the books. 

Len moved on again. He wasn't sure where he was headed, but he knew now he was going somewhere.

Another scene emerged out of the darkness. The boy was a boy no longer. He was a young man, in his 20s. He sat in a car parked across from his childhood home. He had a pair of binoculars. Another man sat next to him. 

"I don't understand why we're here." The man grumbled, flipping his lighter open then snapping it shut. He continued doing that until the boy-now man- snapped at him.

"Stop that." He growled.

The other man grinned at him. "Not until you tell me why we're here." Snap. Flip. Snap.

"Alright, fine, just stop it Mick." The man with the binoculars snapped. "My sister's in there."

Mick looked at him "So? Just go in and say hi." He moved as if to continue fidgeting with his lighter but thought better of it.

The man rolled his eyes. "I would but I can't tell if my dad is in there."

Mick nodded silently. 

"I just... I need to know if she's ok." The man murmured.

Len could tell it was time to move on.

A new scene. No. Memory?

"Hey boss, you better get your ass down here. Come see the news." Mick shouted.

Len watcher from over his shoulder.

The man came barreling down the stairs. "What? What is It? Do they have something on us? I told you that painting was too high profile to go after-" he stopped talking as he read the headline running across the screen.

"My dad's... arrested?" He murmured. It sank in after a few moments. "Oh my God, my dad's in jail!" He shouted in joy.

Len moved on, he felt as happy as the man had.

Another scene began before him.

The man handed Mick a gun that Len knew was essentially a high tech flame thrower. "Partners?" The man asked. Len knew he wouldn't say no. He didn't.

Len moved on.

Mick and the man were on a rooftop now. A man stood before them with a vision of a terrible future. Len knew the man would have to join in to try and stop it.

Len kept going, he was getting close.

Mick and the man stood in a forest shouting at each other until the man finally left Mick. He didn't see another choice.

Len pushed forward.

Len watched as the man looked on in horror as the man with a mask standing in front of him removed the mask. Mick was under the mask. Somehow, Len knew this was coming.

Len was nearly there. He could see one more memory ahead of him. They had been memories, he realized now, his memories. And the memory of his mother. But there was one more. 

Len saw the man, himself, in a room with his hand on a button. Others raced to him as if to stop him but they didn't have enough time. He smiled savagely at them before a blue light enveloped them all and he was swept away into time.

He wasn't sure why, he probably wouldn't ever know. In the end it didn't really matter at the moment. All he knew was that he needed to get out. He wasn't surrounded by darkness anymore but the blue light from before.

All around him he saw memories. Hardly any of them were his own. Some people he recognized but most he didn't. He stood there for a long time. Watching as time played itself out around him. It felt inviting. It almost seemed to call to him.

He ignored the call for now and continued to watch time. He kept watching until something, or rather someone caught his interest. It was a man. But this man was present for much more of time than any other. It was odd, almost as if he couldn't die. 

Len kept watching. There seemed to be others like him, but none so old. Did time favor him or was there something more to it. He wanted to know. He reached out hesitantly to one of the man's more recent moments in time. Well relatively recent.

He had a feeling he just had to reach out and tug on the memory, as if it was a string in a tapestry. He tugged gently, careful not to pull it apart. The blue light came up all around him and led him through time to this mysterious man.


End file.
